1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to measuring systems and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved gaging instrument in which a combination quasi-analog and digital display unit is remotely located from a work-engaging transducer providing measurement information to the display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,382 dated Sept. 15, 1981, entitled Measurement System For Machine Parts, there is disclosed a device for measuring dimensions of machine parts or the like, which device provides functions similar to those of a dial indicator except that the output display is presented in both quasi-analog and digital form. The device typically is used by mounting it to a support bracket with the measuring stem thereof in contact with the workpiece. The stem is coupled to a transducer employed to generate signals which, when processed through logic circuitry, operate the display to provide both quasi-analog and digital information with respect to the measurement being made.
While the system disclosed in the above patent functions properly and in the manner intended, it has been found that if several of such measuring instruments are to be mounted to engage different parts of the same workpiece, the area around the workpiece can become overly crowded. Under such conditions it becomes difficult to locate several instruments with respect to the workpiece and still be able to conveniently make the desired measurement and position the display face so that it can be readily viewed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improvements in instruments of the sort shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,382.
Another object of this invention is to provide a measuring system in which the measurement display is remotely located from the work engaging member.